


This is kind of a problem.

by ZomBitch801 (kobaltaoi)



Series: Hikari Fest 2015 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Day 3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobaltaoi/pseuds/ZomBitch801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine didn’t like photos.</p>
<p>He would avoid appearing in any photography that wasn’t for school or basketball.</p>
<p>Kagami liked pictures.</p>
<p>Not enough as to take pictures of his feet, but enough to take a picture with his friends or cool stuff.</p>
<p>It was kind of a problem sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is kind of a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate photos too.

Aomine didn’t like photos.

He would avoid appearing in any photography that wasn’t for school or basketball.

He thought of it as unnecessary. Like what was he supposed to do with the pictures? He could remember those precious moments just fine by himself.

He never understood why Satsuki insisted on taking pictures of everything.

A cat? Yeah, sure, let’s take a picture, doesn’t matter if it’s cute or ugly as fuck, we need that picture, don’t we? It doesn’t matter if it’s food, a landscape, Hachiko on Shibuya, or feet.

It made him think of it like something girly.

Kise was kind of like that, which just reinforced that thought. Tetsu, Murasakibara, Akashi and Midorima rarely took pictures and most of them were of other players, uniforms, basketball shoes and sometimes the weird shit Midorima carried around because his horoscope madness.

“Aomine, let’s take a picture”

Kagami liked pictures.

Not enough as to take pictures of his feet, but enough to take a picture with his friends or cool stuff.

“What? Hell no!”

It was normal, wasn’t it? Cats were cool and sometimes even Niigou was cool with his uniform (you know, for a dog).

“Why not?”  
It was kind of a problem sometimes.

“Don’t you have enough pictures of Hachiko?”

Aomine met Alex and Himuro on his first year of high school. It wasn’t anything special, he just got to know they existed. One being the guy from Murasakibara’s team (later he became the Ikemen brother of Kagami), and the other being the hot blonde that taught Kagami basketball.

“I want to send it to Alex.”

That was just an excuse of so many more.

“We don’t have pictures together.”

And that was cheating.

Of course they didn’t, they weren’t together.

Aomine wasn’t the kind of guy of pictures or love confessions.

Kagami wasn’t either, but sometimes he was kind of girly.

Like when he wore an apron and cooked for an army (but the girlyness died when he ate it by himself), or when he took pictures of everything, or when he asked of pictures of them. Together.

He was pressing him, wasn’t him?

“Wait, Dai-chan, why would he pressure you? Pressure you to what exactly?”

When he was seven, he broke by accident Satsuki’s favorite doll. He was alone and tripped with the porcelain monster which cracked with the sound of every nightmare it caused. It was trully an accident

He was sure no one saw the incident. He buried on his backyard the evidence and thought it was over.

The next day she was on his room, with the broken doll, with the knowledge on her eyes that it was NOT an accident.

Since then he was sure she knew everything, like she was psychic or something.

And she was kind of a sadist, too.

He tried to look at her with his “don’t play dumb with me” eyes, but she always replied with the “You better talk or else” look.

“Well,” he tried more than once “You know.

”  
When he shrugged as a reply for everything because he was right when he thought she knew everything, Satsuki had to admit defeat.

“You really like him, don’t you?”

It wasn’t a question, so he could just shrug again.

“Why don’t you ask him out or something?”

“What? Hell no!”

She gave him her “If you’re not fucking going to take my advice then don’t ask for it” look.

“And that is why?”

“Well, how would we look being all lovey dovey?”

“Well, you look like a ganguro no matter what you do, so there’s no difference. Don’t mind the world and love who you want to love”

She was making fun of him and being supportive at the same time, so he felt offended and grateful at the same time, too.

“I don’t want to be lovey dovey.”

“Then don’t.”

“But Kagami like all that stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

A pause. He tried to measure his words, but it was useless. He wasn’t skilled at that.

“Pictures, and Hachiko, and stuff.”

She lost it.

“Oh my god, Daiki” Sometimes she sounded like his mother “It was all because of THAT?”

“Well,” he looked for valid excuses “But didn’t he hate dogs? Why so many pictures of the fucking statue?”

Well, he definitely wasn’t skilled at that. He never could pose for a picture. They were all dynamic shoots of him playing basketball, tense pictures for his school ID, or awful purikura with Satsuki.

“But really, Aomine, why not?”

Kagami had that puppy-like eyes which was kind of confusing, because puppies were supposed to be cute because they were little and fluffy, but Kagami was tall as fuck and the only fluffy thing on him were his eyebrows. But he was cute like that.

Maybe it was the fact that Aomine liked him.

“I don’t like pictures.”

“Why?”

“I just don’t.”

“But the basketball magazines take pictures of you all the time.”

“That’s different.”

“How so?”

Since the winter cup Aomine would meet with Tetsu or Kise to play. They might not be Kagami, but Teiko still felt like home to them.

He kind of knew Tetsu would have pictures with his team (so that meant with Kagami), but it was a shock when Kise showed pictures of the last day off he spent playing with ‘Kurokocchi’ and ‘Kagamicchi’.

Kise was a fucking model, for god’s sake.

And Kagami was kind of American, whatever that meant.

“It just is.”

“You have pictures with Momoi.”

“You have pictures with Kise… Wait, did you see those pictures?”

He grunted, blushed, grunted again, and just short-circuited in the five seconds Kagami took before answering.

“Yeah, why? Momoi showed them to me for some reason. I have one, from when you were in fourth grade.”

It was revenge for that fucking doll, Aomine was sure of it.

Kagami liked pictures and was weirdly photogenic.

Aomine was not.

Momoi and Kise insisted it was to save ‘the best memories for when we get old’, but he always thought they were more special when he memorized them.

He didn’t need pictures of Kagami to know how he looked. How he smiled when they played basketball together, how he panicked when he saw a dog that wasn’t Hachiko, how he looked like a squirrel when he ate, how he blushed when someone mocked him, how looked like an idiot when he didn’t get something, how his expression softened when he looked towards him.

He knew all that by heart.

“You were kind of cute, what happened to you?”

And how he sneered when he mocked him.

“Why do you want a picture of us so bad?”

Aomine was weak against just one person before he met Kagami.

He was kind of overprotective with Momoi. Kind of, because she was strong by herself. She had unrealistically high expectations from romance, so he was almost sure he wouldn’t need to worry about her dating.

Then she met Tetsu, and he wanted to oppose, but Tetsu was decent and normal. It would have been bad if she’d fell for Kise.

And sometimes he understood why she liked Tetsu so much.

They both wanted to see the world burn.

“Kagami-kun, you should ask Aomine-kun out or something.”

I wasn’t a question, so Kagami could just choke on his lunch and blush.

“You like him.”

“No, I don’t”

“You changed your phone’s wallpaper from Shaq to Aomine.”

Well, he did, but that meant nothing if Aomine didn’t like him back.

“He does.”

Sometimes Kagami thought Kuroko knew everything.

Maybe that was why Momoi liked him so much.

“Why don’t you want a picture with me?”

Because it would make an awful picture for more than one reason. First, he wouldn’t know how to pose; second, he would get his expectations up.

Maybe he just had to ask him out or something.

“It’s not like that.”

“How so?”

Maybe he just had to say it.

“Hey, Kagami…”

“I like you.”

It wasn’t a question, so they both got to look dumbfounded and embarrassed, out of place like fishes out of water, gaping for words instead.

“I… I like you too.”

All in all, they were happy. Awkwardly so, but that was just the way they normally rolled.

“So you’ll take a picture with me then?”

It would be kind of a problem for a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm going to get a nice tan posting this before noon. Honestly, I just love them enough to leave my home on the middle of the hottest month of the year.


End file.
